


Coffee and Dice

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Coran might not own the biggest coffee shop, but with his young customers at least it was never boring.(Written for Gentron Week- Prompt: Coffee/cafe AU)





	Coffee and Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write another ficlet for Gentron Week! This was for the Coffee/Cafe AU prompt.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A CLONE?!”

Coran continued to whistle as he finished drying the mug and glanced over the counter.

Shiro winced as he uncovered his ears and glared across the table from his game screen. “Lance, no need to yell.”

“No kidding,” Hunk muttered from his seat next to Shiro, “I swear they heard you from Mars.”

Coran continued to hum as walked across his cafe to refill the sugar packets on the tables. He suppressed a chuckled as Lance pouted and slumped in his chair.

“Sorry, sorry, but really, Shiro?” He shook a finger. “A clone? That was the big twist in your game? Couldn't you have at least gone, I don't know, gorgeous shapeshifting assassin?”

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “What’s wrong with it being a clone? I thought it was obvious with the hints I dropped.”

“I thought it was clever,” Allura said as she picked up her cup of coffee and sipped.

“I’m with Lance,” Pidge said as Coran moved around her and set down a fresh plate of peanut butter cookies. “A clone? That’s just one of the lamest plot twists as you can get. I mean, it's not 'the king's advisor was the villain all along' but it's pretty close.”

Shiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look you guys kind of derailed the plot I had going by killing the main bad guy way too early. I had to come up with a whole new story within a week, and all I had was this or rocks falling on everyone.”

Coran reached for the fresh coffee pot and brought it over to the table.

“So, it’s our fault for being too awesome?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“More like Keith’s fault for trying to fight the guy head on,” Pidge said with a glare.

“I was only trying to trying to collect intel,” Keith retorted as he fiddled with the dice in his hands. “Not my fault I failed my stealth check.”

Allura chewed her bottom lip. “Perhaps it’s time we bought you new dice.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said as he pointed to the dice in Keith’s hand, “I keep telling you they’re cursed, dude. That's like the fifth time you've had to say those exact words. Should we stop letting you collect intel? I'm thinking we should stop letting you collect intel.”

Coran cleared his throat. “Sorry, to interrupt but does anyone need a fresh drink?”

“I’ll take more,” Keith said as he raised his mug and returned his gaze to Lance. “Also, you were the one that activated the trap.”

Lance pouted as he held out his cup for Coran. “Well, you-”

“Guys, enough,” Shiro said as he shook his head. “Can we get back to the game? I'd rather not spent the rest of the session arguing plot points with you.”

Lance pouted as he sipped his drink. “Yeah, okay…” He paused, glanced into his cup and pointed. “Coran, I think you gave us decaf by mistake.”

“It was far from an accident,” Coran said as he finished pouring Shiro’s cup. “You lot have had enough caffeine tonight. So I’m cutting you off. Only cold drinks and decaf will be offered.

“I think I actually need a glass of water,” Shiro said as he leaned back in his chair. “All that yelling has made my throat go dry.”

“I’ll get you one, Shiro,” Coran said as he patted his shoulder, “and perhaps some aspirin.” He gave a chuckle as he marched back to the counter. “I know I gained plenty of a headache from all the game sessions I did for Allura’s father back in the day.”

Allura gave a blush as she went to pick up the dice. “Alright, I’ll have my character cast a light spell to blind the clone.”

Coran smiled as he glanced back to the group before he entered the kitchen. His coffee shop might not be the biggest, but as long as it was this lively it would suit him just fine - even if Allura had picked up her father's favourite munchkin tricks.


End file.
